Boy of my Dream
by DeNi30x3
Summary: Miley dreaming of a boy she doesn't know. Can it be real? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**We were meditatig in r.e. and plop. It came into my mind. Maybe I will continue it and make a series. It depends on the feedback. So go ahead :D**

* * *

I'm lying on the floor with my eyes closed. I'm at school and we're meditating. While the teacher is telling slowly the story I'm drifting slowly into my dreams.

I'm at the beach sitting in the sand. But wait, who's that guy next to me? He turns to me and smiles. Why am I smiling back? I don't even know him, do I? Moments later he leans in and me too.

Suddenly I wake up. The teacher is done with the story and we can go to the next class.

After school I went to the beach. I sat down and started to think about that weird dream. I don't know that guy but he looked cute. His curly hair, his chocolate brown eyes… Then I got teary eyes. I never had a boyfriend. I'm fucking 17!

Suddenly I feel something next to me. There is a guy sitting next to me. He looks familiar to me. He looks at me with a concerned look.

"You're alright?" he asks. I'm shocked. That's the guy of my dream earlier.  
I nod slowly. I guess he could see that I'm shocked.  
"I'm Nick by the way."  
"Ehm, Miley." He smiles. "Can I ask you a question?" I blurt out.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"If you would dream about a person you don't know and suddenly she appears in your life, what would you do?"  
"Ehm…I don't know. Wait, you dreamt about me?"  
I looked ashamed to the ground. "No, just asking." I said.  
"Well, maybe it's a sign. You should stay in touch I think." He says looking at me with those heart-melting eyes.  
"Okay." I said.  
We sit in silence. I'm thinking how to start a conversation. "So, what are you doing here all on your own?" I ask.  
"I wanted to take a walk. I had a stressful day at home and I couldn't take it anymore. You?"  
"Just thinking. I had a strange school day." My cell phone starts to ring. A message from Demi. "Fuck. Demi. I have to go. Ehm, can we meet another time again?"  
"Sure," he says "What about Friday. We can meet here in the afternoon and go swimming." He proposes.  
"Great. See you then" I wave at him and run away. I'm definitely staying in touch. : )

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it. It means alot to me : )**

_**.Niley 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is :)**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later:

Nick and I have been inseparable. I never told him about my vision. And actually, I don't think that it will become reality. Every afternoon, after school, we meet. Today he's going to introduce me to his friends. I'm nervous. Don't ask why but I want them to like me because I like him. Maybe a little more than friends. And I only have one true friend and that's my BFF Demi.

Sitting in my room alone, I'm thinking how they will react to me. He told me about his brothers and a girl. Maybe she's his girlfriend? We actually never spoke about relationships. What if she's his girlfriend? Would I care?

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Hey", Nick says entering my room. "Your mum let me in. You have a nice room." We never went to our houses. "Hey. Thank you." He sat down next to me.

"Ready to meet my friends?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"Miles, you're an amazing girl. Why wouldn't they like you?"

"I don't know. I don't have many friends and I'm not that popular. And you seem to be a popular guy." He pushes me of the bed and drags me out of the room.

"You know, you think too much. As long as we're together I don't care what the others think." He smiled.

"But I care."  
"Shut up, Miles. Let's go. They're waiting."

Okay, we're here. Nick squeezes my hand.

"Ready to go?" he asks looking at me. I nod carefully. "Okay, then let's go." He gets out of the car and goes around to open my door. While we're walking through the door he carefully grabs my hand and smiles supportively. Shyly I smile back. I've never been this nervous in my entire life.

So there they are, sitting in the living room, talking. Nick clears his throat and all eyes are on us.

"Hey guys. That's Miley."

"Hi" I said shyly and everyone smiles at me except for the girl. She looks at our hands. Immediately I separate them.

"Hi, I'm Joe. Those are Kevin and Selena." He shakes my hand and smiles widely at me.

"See, they like you." Nick whispers from behind. Even Selena is smiling. We sit next to them and they start asking me random questions.

"So, what do you usually do when you're hanging out?" I asked.

"On sunny days we usually go to the beach." Nick answered.

"Or play basketball or something like that in the backyard." Joe added.

"Sadly, the weather is not very good for it today." Selena said with an attitude.

"Well, we could watch a movie or so." I suggested.

"Yeah, what do you girls wanna see?" Joe asked.

"Don't know. I'm good with all." I said.

"Well, then let's watch something scary. I love scary movies." Selena said.

"O-okay." I nodded.

"Miles, we don't have to. We can watch something else. It's just, Selena loves to watch those films with us." Nick whispers to me.

"It's okay. As long as I can snuggle to you when I get scared." I smiled.

"Sure"

Selena coughed. "Can we start the film now?" And rolled her eyes. Nick puts his arm around my shoulder and I cuddle up to him.

Half through the film I hide my face in Nick's chest. Selena starts laughing. "Oh girl, this wasn't even the scariest part, yet and you're already hiding your face?"

"Selena, can you just drop your attitude? It's annoying everybody here." Nick said defensively.

"Nick, it's okay. I think I'm just going home now. It's actually getting late."

"Bye, bye." Selena waved with a big grin on her face. Nick gives her a mad look. I said goodbye and walked out of the door.


End file.
